Put nervous Tsubaki is easy and an oportunity
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Poner nerviosa a Tsubaki es fácil...y una oportunida, pero para Black Star, sobretodo, es divertido...


Este es un fic de Tsubaki x Black Star. Tsubaki tiene 18 y Black Star 17. Los dos están enamorados del otro pero aún no se han declarado. **Soul Eater no me pertenece. ¿Leve lemon?**

* * *

Hay estaba Tsubaki y Black Star, ''acampando'' en el bosque. Habían luchado contra un alma corrompida y la habían conseguido éxito. Tsubaki estaba tumbada de perfil, mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba Black Star. Él, en cambio, estaba tumbado con las manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza, mirando al cielo.

Tsubaki tenía frío y empezó a temblar. Black Star la miró, y al verla temblando; preguntó:  
-Tsubaki, ¿tienes frío?

-U-un poco...- contestó Tsubaki que estaba despierta.

Sin avisar, Black Star la abrazó por la espalda, estando los dos mirando hacia el mismo lugar. Black Star puso su cabeza su cabeza detrás del cuello de Tsubaki y ella podía notar su respiración. Ahora Tsubaki estaba muy sonrojada y temblando, pero no por el frío; si no por su vergüenza y sus nervios al tener a la persona que ama abrazándola. =Mierda, ¿por qué te acercaste? Te quiero, pero así me pones nerviosa y tiemblo más... Tsubaki, relájate, si Black Star ve que sigues temblando, te abrazará más y temblarás más y así sucesivamente...=pensó Tsubaki. Tsubaki se relajó y dejó de temblar mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en él.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki se levantó temprano, y por su cansancio decidió descansar un poco más. Se dio media vuelta sin darse cuenta de que el peliazul estaba en ese lado. Él ni se inmutó. Tsubaki no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, pero lo que si sabía era, que cuando se dio media vuelta y se lo encontró de frente; él la acercó más a él y la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho. Tsubaki se sonrojó al máximo e intentó dormir, aunque no pudo. Por suerte, el peliazul no tardó en despertarse (Tsubaki se hizo la dormida) y despertarla.

-Tsubaki...despierta...-dijo Black Star en un tono bajo.

Tsubaki abrió lentamente los ojos sonrojada (no mucho).

-Buenos días...-dijo Black Star todavía con su tono bajito.(N/A: Si, soy de las que piensan que BS puede decir las cosas flojito).

-B-buenos días- contestó Tsubaki.

Black Star se incorporó, seguido de Tsubaki, y dijo:

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa en volver...-dijo él cuando terminó de levantarse y tenderle la mano a Tsubaki. Ella accedió y cuando estuvo levantada dijo:

-Si...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora estaban caminando de vuelta a su apartamento. Al llegar, Tsubaki entró en el baño y se recargó contra la puerta.=¿Qué haré? Creo que si sigo más tiempo con Black Star acabaré confesándole mis sentimientos...pero...¿Cómo reaccionará?= pensaba Tsubaki mientras se desnudaba para permitirse una ducha. Al salir, con la toalla puesta, vio como Black Star entrenaba y se sonrojó. Black Star, al notar la mirada de su compañera, la miró, y como no, se sonrojó, pues la toalla de Tsubaki cubría las partes íntimas y algo algunos cm más, pero ver el todavía mojado cuerpo de Tsubaki, hace que se sonroje cualquiera, y él con más razón. Bueno, pues de mirarla sonrojado, le sonrió, Tsubaki le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a su cuarto, y Black Star volvió a su entrenamiento.

=Black Star...= pensó Tsubaki; en su cuarto, sentada, con el pijama puesto. Tsubaki estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Black Star entró en su habitación y se sentó detrás suya. Tsubaki se dio cuenta de que Black Star estaba allí cuando la abrazó por la espalda. Tsubaki se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver que era Black Star quien la abrazaba se relajó. Un momento...

¡Black Star la estaba abrazando sin ningún motivo!

-B-Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki en un tono bajo.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?- susurró Black Star.

-¿P-por qué me abrazas?- preguntó Tsubaki, que le encantaba que él la abrazara, pero eso era algo que debía saber.

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?¿No puedo?- preguntó Black Star.

-S-si, pero...no es habitual en ti...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Bueno...rompamos con la rutina...-dijo Black Star antes de besar el cuello y hombro de Tsubaki.=¿¡Qué está haciendo?= se preguntó a si misma Tsubaki, muy sorprendida. Black Star paró de besarla, la abrazó más fuerte y puso su cabeza (la de él) en el hombro de ella.

-Tengo hambre...¿haces ya la cena?[1]- preguntó él, todavía abrazándola, con un tono, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Heh?- preguntó Tsubaki. Después (al segundo) añadió:

-Ah, si, claro...- y dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Black Star vio como se alejaba, y después se dirigió al salón, a ver un rato la televisión.

-Black Star... a cenar...-dijo Tsubaki cuando terminó de hacer la cena. Black Star asintió y se dirigió junto a ella para ir a cenar. Como siempre, Black Star comía como una bestia, pero entre bocado y bocado dijo:  
-Está delicioso, Tsubaki...

Tsubaki se sonrojó y dijo:

-Arigato...

-Ahora echan una película de terror en la televisión. ¿La vemos juntos?- preguntó Black Star, levantándose, pues ya había terminado de cenar. Tsubaki sonrió y asintió, no le gustaba demasiado la idea, pero si estaba con él, ¿qué más da sea lo que estén haciendo?

Se levantó, fregó los platos y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Black Star. La película, de verdad era terrorífica. Tsubaki tenía las rodillas en el pecho y las rodeaba; aunque la película era terrorífica no podía mirar a otro lugar. Era tan terrorífica que hasta, Black Star saltó, una vez por el susto. De pronto, Black Star movió a Tsubaki, de forma que estuviera de perfil, abrazándolo, apoyando su cabeza (la de ella) en su pecho. Tsubaki se sonrojó. Lo miró pero él no miraba a otro lugar que no fuera la televisión.

Cuando terminó la película, Black Star suspiró, apagó la televisión y le dio las buenas noches a Tsubaki, que también se había levantado y se dirigía a su cuarto...

Ahora Tsubaki estaba de perfil, mirando hacía el lugar contrario a donde estaba la puerta de su habitación; pensando, pues no podía dormir, no solo por la película, también por el extraño comportamiento de Black Star. =¿Por qué haría él todo eso? Quizás...¿está enamorado de mi? Pero creo que no...yo soy su única familia, la que está con él, es normal cogerle cariño a la familia... pero su comportamiento es de algo más que de cariño familiar...=pensaba Tsubaki; pero de pronto, Black Star interrumpió esos pensamientos entrando en la cama de Tsubaki.

-¿B-Black Star?- preguntó Tsubaki dando media vuelta para ver si era él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó después de ver que, si, era él.

-Hoy quiero dormir contigo...- dijo el peliazul después de encogerse de hombros.

-¿Tienes miedo por la película?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki, alguien tan grande como yo no tiene miedo a esas cosas...- dijo él con un tono algo molesto pero burlón al mismo tiempo. Tsubaki rió, pero se calló y se sonrojó cuando Black Star la abrazó y empujó su cabeza (la de ella) contra su pecho (el de él).

El corazón de Tsubaki latía a la velocidad de la luz, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es de que el corazón de Black Star latía también muy rápido. Tsubaki ya podía dormir tranquila, aunque latía muy fuerte su corazón, Black Star eliminaba sus miedos...

**~A la mañana siguiente, casi por la noche~**

Tsubaki y Black Star ya habían comido, y Black Star estaba viendo la televisión en el salón mientras Tsubaki leía un libro en el suelo de su cuarto. De pronto, Black Star apagó el televisor, se dirigió al cuarto de Tsubaki, y al verla leyendo se sentó a su lado y preguntó:  
-¿Que lees?

-Un libro...- contestó ella.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó él, tomando la mano izquierda de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y dijo:

-Black Star, desde hace un tiempo te noto algo raro...¿estás bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- contestó él.

-No se...pero estas raro...- dijo ella.

-...bueno...si hay una cosa que me pasa...- dijo Black Star mirando hacia el suelo sonrojado (Black Star)

Tsubaki lo miraba con una carita que ya decía de por si: ¿El qué?

Black Star se acercó a Tsubaki y le susurró en el oído:  
-Te amo...

Esas dos palabras, unas simples palabras, impactaron a Tsubaki, que miraba a Black Star cabizbajo cuando se separaron. Una gran felicidad invadió el cuerpo de Tsubaki, que saltó al cuello de él y lo abrazó, y cuando estuvo cerca de su oído (el de él), susurró:

-Yo también te amo...

Al separarse, los dos estaban sonrojados; y Black Star se atrevió a besarla... Y la besó. Tsubaki abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida, pero después se relajó, correspondió al beso y lo abrazó.

Se quedaron un rato mirando al otro.

-¿Dormimos juntos?- preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y se dirigió, junto a Black Star a su cama (la de él) para dormir.

Y bueno... ya nada sería igual:

Ellos pasarían más tardes abrazados. Se basarían. Se ducharían juntos...y bueno...pasarían más tiempo en la cama...y no precisamente durmiendo...

**~FIN~**

* * *

**[1] Imaginen que ya han comido. Por favor.**

___Normalmente, en mis otros fics, (Yo, torpe como ninguna otra)_

___puse que Black Star llevaba, como pijama, unos bóxers, y debajo unos calzoncillos. EROR._

___Son unas calzonas, (¿Sabéis lo que son, cierto?)y unos bóxers._

___Para el que haya descubierto el error en otro de mis fic. Lo siento, seguro que no se volverá a repetir._

___LO SIENTO. -.-'_


End file.
